Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare
Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare is the 30th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Fox McCloud from the Star Fox series and Bucky O'Hare from the series of the same name in a battle between anthropomorphic space pilots. Description Episode 30 - Star Fox VS Bucky O'Hare! Which anthropomorphic space mammal has the hops to outfox the other in deadly mano-a-mano combat? Experts Wiz and Boomstick have the answer! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: In the depths of space, who knows what awaits mankind? Boomstick: Probably some brain-sucking aliens who need an introduction to my fist. Wiz: But what if the final frontier was a little more... furry? Boomstick: Fox McCloud, captain of the Star Fox commandos. Wiz: And Bucky O'Hare, captain of a galactic-wide rebellion. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Fox McCloud (*Cues: Star Fox Adventures - Main Theme*) General Pepper: It's about time you showed up, Fox. Fox: I'll do my best. Wiz: In his youth, Fox was a pilot prodigy, studying at the Cornerian flight academy. He was raised by his single father James, who founded a team of mercenaries known throughout the universe as Star Fox. Boomstick: With Pigma, the ugliest pig you've ever seen, and Peppy, a rabbit older than the greeters at Walmart. Wiz: But it wasn't long before something went horribly wrong... (*Cues: Star Fox (SNES) Intro*) Wiz: The Lylat system had endured decades of peace, but rumblings of civil war stirred. The empire of planet Venom was rising with their new leader Andross... Boomstick: A giant evil monkey with Rayman hands! Wiz: Fearful of triggering a civil war, the Cornerian republic secretly hired the Star Fox freelancers to investigate. But upon arrival, James was betrayed by Pigma, who was secretly in league with the monkey mogul. Boomstick: Which is why pigs are for eating, and nothing else. Fox: What?! (*Cues: Star Fox (SNES) Title Theme*) Wiz: Outraged at the Cornerian government for refusing to respond, Fox McCloud abandoned the academy. Under Peppy's wing, he formed a new Star Fox team, alongside fellow drop-outs Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad. The result was a squad like nothing seen before. MC: Emergency! Emergency! Incoming enemy fighters. Prepare for launch. (*Cues: Corneria Theme - Star Fox (1993)*) Boomstick: Fox pilots an Arwing, a nimble star fighter with a lot of power. It has twin plasma lasers and can carry up to nine smart bombs, each of which can take out an entire squadron in just one shot. It also creates a reflector shield when Fox does a... well, you know... Peppy: Do a barrel roll! Wiz: Actually, a barrel roll is when the plane spins in a helix path, as if wrapping around the outside of a barrel. Fox´s trademark maneuver, in which he spins the fighter in place, is technically called an aileron roll. Boomstick: (Wolf O'Donnell voice) Can't let you do that, Wizard! Wiz: Do what? Boomstick: Ruin the joke. Wiz: Regardless, the Arwings are equipped with four advanced G-Diffusers, which reduce gravitational forces on pilots in flight. Even so, the ultra-fast Arwings exert enormous pressure. Exposure to intense G-forces causes blood to drop from a pilot's brain to his feet. To prevent this, and thus fly the Arwings to the best of their ability, the Star Fox team actually amputated their legs, replacing them with cybernetics. Boomstick: Holy shit! That's some hardcore dedication! (*Cues: Star Wolf Theme - Star Fox: Assault*) Boomstick: When Fox isn't engaged in an aerial dog...er...foxfight, he relies on his trusty blaster pistol, which he always carries. This little beauty has been heavily modified over the years and can charge up a super powerful shot. Wiz: Fox also carries two portable G-Diffusers, one acts as an all-purpose reflector, though he cannot move or attack while using it. The second is a booster pack for highly maneuverable flight. These G-Diffusers allow Fox to manipulate his own gravity to perform two superhuman fighting moves, the speedy Fox Illusion, and the Fire Fox. Boomstick: Fox has taken down entire armies on his own, and unlike dear old dead dad, he's defeated Andross not once, but twice. Wiz: He is absolutely fearless, though he often relies on his brainier wingmates to handle strategy and intel. Boomstick: 'Cause when he comes up with a plan, he ends up falling into a black hole! "Clever like a fox", my ass. Wiz: Regardless, he has proven himself more than capable of saving the day on his own, time and time again, he is the leader of the second generation of Star Fox, the greatest commando team in the galaxy. And that alone should prove one thing... Boomstick: You don't fuck around with Fox McCloud! Fox: I see 'em up ahead! Let's rock and roll! Bucky O'Hare Wiz: I know what you're thinking, "Just who is Captain Bucky O'Hare?" Well, prepare to be reminded or introduced to the greatest cartoon rabbit since Bugs Bunny. (*Cues: Bucky O'Hare - Theme Song*) Singers: In another dimension, another time and space/A parallel universe was fallin' on its face/When out of the chaos, who else could it be/But the animal adventurers of S.P.A.C.E./Bucky! Captain Bucky O'Hare/He goes where no ordinary rabbit would dare/If your Righteous Indignation has suffered a hit/And your photon accelerator's broken a bit/And you're losing your mind, and your having a fit/Get the funky fresh rabbit who can take care of it/Bucky, Captain Bucky O'Hare/You say Bucky? I said Bucky!/Bucky O'Hare!/Let's croak up some toads! (toad croaks) (*Cues: Green Planet (J64 Mix) - Bucky O'Hare*) Boomstick: (singing along) Bucky, Captain Bucky O'Hare! Ha ha, oh, the 80s. Wiz: Graduate of the esteemed Genus Academy and trained in combat by the mysterious warrior Damaron Jabok, Bucky O'Hare and his motley crew defend the Aniverse – yes, the 'Aniverse' – from the evil Toad Empire, who are basically amphibian Nazis... if Hitler was Skynet. Boomstick: I bet you wanna watch the show now, huh? Komplex: Do I have your undivided attention now? (*Cues: Unknown theme*) Boomstick: Bucky captains the best-named spaceship of all time, the Righteous Indignation, which is now the new name for my penis! Wiz: Ahem, this tough frigate needs a full crew to operate, but its pivoting Maser Cannon packs a deadly punch. Boomstick: Enough about my genitals, Wiz, let's get back to the rabbit! Bucky's no slouch on the ground, he always carries one automatic laser pistol, powerful enough to slice through solid metal, he also brings along two energy grenades. When detonated, the resulting blast is massive. Wiz: Bucky also wears a very reliable jetpack, which is fast enough to apparently outrace explosions, the velocity of a detonation can reach over 2,000 meters per second. This means in zero-G, Bucky's jetpack can reach speeds over mach-five, which would turn any normal rabbit into mush. Boomstick: But not this funky fresh rabbit! And yes, that's a direct quote. Wiz: Bucky will avoid a fight if he can, preferring to outsmart his opponents rather than resort to brute force. Bucky O'Hare: I've got some serious pondering to do. Boomstick: However, he's a skilled martial artist, an expert marksman, and his acrobatic ability is legendary. He can leap well over one hundred feet in the air with a single hop. Wiz: He's a cunning warrior and leader. Bucky is responsible for constructing a massive, galactic-wide army to combat the Toad Empire, and succeeded in dethroning their robotic ruler, Komplex, not once, but twice. Boomstick: Anyone who would dare to fight, should beware the deadly Captain Bucky O'Hare. Bucky O'Hare: Attention all hands, battle stations! Bucky, Jenny, and Dead-Eye: Let's croak toads! Death Battle (*Cues: Unknown theme*) We open with the classic Star Fox crew in their Arwings. Fox: "We're heading out! All aircraft report." Peppy : "This is Peppy, all systems go!" Slippy : "Don't forget me!" Slippy's ship flies in. Falco : "Slippy, what are you doing? Hurry up!" The Righteous Indignation arrives. Slippy: "Don't worry." Bucky: "Attention all hands, battle stations." Fox: "Huh?" Bucky: "Let's croak toads!!" Peppy: "Slippy, watch out!" Bucky begins to shoot Slippy's ship with a Maser Cannon. Slippy: "Ah! I'm hit! Fox!!!" Slippy's ship blows up. Bucky: "Mission accomplished!" Fox retaliates and shoots down Bucky's ship using a smart bomb, down into a strange planet. Falco: "Scratch one bogey." Fox: There's one more to go. Fox follows Bucky's ship down onto the planet. The following title card appears: DEATH BATTLE! No. 30 ??? Random ass planet Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare ........................ (*Cues: Asteroid Belt - Star Fox Assault*) On the planet, the Righteous Indignation is destroyed. As Fox's Arwing lands, Bucky jumps out of the wreckage. Fox then jumps out of his Arwing. Fox: Come on! FIGHT! Fox runs towards Bucky as he tries to jump away from his opponent, but Fox uses his Fox Illusion to dash by Bucky. He then proceeds to kick Bucky repeatedly, but misses his last strike as the rabbit sidesteps behind him. Fox notices, but can't do anything as Bucky kicks him upwards three times then punches him into the Righteous Indignation wreckage. (*Cues: Aparoid City - Star Fox Assault*) Bucky walks forward and fires his laser, but Fox uses the Reflector to sent it back to Bucky who barely dodges it and hides behind the boulder. Fox uses his blaster pistol multiple shots, then super charges his shot, as Bucky sees that Fox is about to launch it, he hops out of there and blasted the boulder into rubble. Fox sees Bucky up in the air and tries to use his blaster pistol in the air, but Bucky hops over Fox, crushing him, after hopping a third time, Fox charges upwards from his booster pack creating the Fire Fox maneuver. (*Cues: SSBB - Corneria Theme*) Fox is now in aerial positions, and shoots but Bucky evades from each of the charged shots. Both leaders are now shooting and evading in the air, Bucky then fires a grenade at Fox, then Fox uses his Reflector shield and sends back to the user. Fox then fights Bucky with a barrage of aerial attacks. As Fox uses the Fox Illusion, Bucky latches and hangs onto Fox while he's trying to force him to let go as he later used the Reflector. Bucky shot the booster pack, sending him back to the ground. (*Cues: Boss 3 - Star Fox Assault*) Bucky then use the barrage of blasters as Fox uses the Reflector. As he continues, he throws a grenade close to where Fox is standing. Knowing that Fox can't move while using it, which Fox manages to dodge using the Fox Illusion maneuver, but ends up losing his bionic legs. (*Cues: Aparoid Queen 2 - Star Fox Assault*) However, Fox manages to get another jet pack up and running, and crashes into Bucky. He then chokes Bucky, (*Cues: Andross - Star Fox 64*) then blows his head off with a charged beam to the face. K.O! Fox is seen standing next to the dead Slippy Toad and rips off his legs and replaces them on his as he flies away on his Arwing as Blinky assesses the damage. Results (*Cues: Opening Theme - Star Fox Assault*) Blinky: Calamity and woe! Wiz: Calamity and woe indeed. Bucky's long awaited spotlight didn't last long. Boomstick: Considering foxes eat hares, I'm not surprised. Wiz: ...Right. First off, yes, the Arwing trumped the Righteous Indignation, as its weaponry, shielding, and maneuverability were simply outclassed. Boomstick: But not before croaking the worst toad of all time. Slippy: Fox!!! (*Slippy's Arwing is destroyed*) Boomstick: Hehe, I love this job. Bucky's ship was a tough old bird, so a fight to the finish on the ground was inevitable. Wiz: Both Fox and Bucky had blow by blow counters. Fox's Reflector and Bucky's acrobatics could avoid laser fire. Fox is fearless, but Bucky is cunning. Fox is faster on land, (*Cues: Great Fox Rock - Star Fox Adventures*) Wiz: but Bucky is faster in the air. The deciding factor was experience. Boomstick: Fox has been a major player in more wars than Bucky, and single-handedly ended all of them. Wiz: At his own request. Fox: I'll go it alone from here. Boomstick: Like a real man. fox. Fox-man! Wiz: Also, Bucky always had a squad of troops at his back during ground combats. But when Star Fox does an away mission, Fox is usually all on his own. Even when fighting an entire planet of dinosaurs! Boomstick: In the end, Bucky choked. Wiz: The winner is Fox McCloud. Trivia *The connections between Fox McCloud and Bucky O'Hare is that they are both animal-like space pilots who fight in teams against warlike, planet-spanning regime. Also, foxes are known to eat hares in the wild. *This is the fourth Video Games VS Comic Books themed episode, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Kratos VS Spawn, Thor VS Raiden, and with the next seven being Wolverine VS Raiden, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight, Ultron VS Sigma, Black Widow VS Widowmaker and Black Canary VS Sindel. **This is the first time that the video game character wins, with the next two being Wolverine VS Raiden and Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers. *This is the fourth Animals themed episode, after Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Zitz VS Leonardo and Yoshi VS Riptor, and with the next eight being Pokémon Battle Royale, Godzilla VS Gamera, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Lucario VS Renamon, Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog and Crash VS Spyro. *This is the first DEATH BATTLE! animated by Mali. *The sprites for Fox are originally from the fangame Super Smash Flash 2. *Contrary to what the video claims, Fox has never been depicted as having both legs amputated, and his portrayal in the video is based on a fairly recent since-debunked myth. Additionally, the use of Fire Fox and Fox Illusion are exclusive to Super Smash Bros., and has never been seen in a ''Star Fox ''title. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Mali Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles